1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rigid protective arm which is supported and extends rearwardly from an axe head beneath the corresponding axe handle in closely spaced relation relative thereto and which includes a resilient spacing and bracing member between the rear end of the arm and the opposing underside portion of the axe handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of axe handle protectors heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 428,528, 438,990, 489,511, 776,734, 1,206,695, 1,259,161, 2,738,815 and 4,181,166. However, these previously known forms of axe handle protectors do not include structure by which the user of an axe handle protector equipped axe is protected against the transmission of severe vibrational energy to his hands from an axe handle in the event the user contacts a log section being split with the axe handle protector.